One Day At A Time
by journey maker
Summary: Joey is trying to deal with something horrible that happened to him when he was in New York. He gets help from a unlikely source. rated for language, violence and adult situations. Please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

When Joey came home to visit his dad, Hank knew that something was bothering him and that he didn't want to talk about it because his Sargent from New York where Joey was working undercover trying to help stop child prostitution called him and said "Hank, Joey is having a hard time dealing with something that happened here so please let him stay with you and maybe he'll open up and tell you what's really wrong."

The day that Hank opened the door and found his son standing there looking so lost and alone it nearly killed him and he opened his arms and Joey went to him and as he held his son in his arms and Joey started crying Hank knew that whatever was wrong it was really eating him up inside and he was going to do his best to help his son deal with whatever was bothering him.

Joey left Domino right after he graduated from High School and all he told his dad was "I need to get out of here so that I could find myself" and that was eleven years ago and now he was back and some of his old friends were still here and Hank prayed that Joey would call them and they could get together and visit.

Joey didn't know what the hell to do anymore, he was having nightmares still and he was afraid if he couldn't deal with them then he'd go completely out of his mind. One day while Joey was walking around Domino he ran into Yami and Yugi and Joey smiled to himself as he looked at them and they never really changed much.

Yami felt it right away that something was wrong with Joey but he didn't know how to deal with it. He had his link with Yugi open and when Yugi felt the disturbance coming from Joey he was afraid that he might not be able to get better and that if he couldn't then he just might die.

Yugi asked Joey "What have you been doing all this time since you moved away?"

Joey smiled at his long time friend and he said "Well when I first got there my mom told me either get a job or get out so I started looking and that's when I found out how much I loved being a cop and so I entered the Police Academy and well I aced the test and I became an Officer at Precinct 240 in downtown Manhattan."

Yugi's eyes got really big when Joey told them that and then he started laughing as he said "That's really good, since all you ever did when we were growing up was get into trouble with the Police here in Domino."

That caused both Joey and Yami to burst out laughing and then who should walk over to where they were but Tea and tears ran down her face as Joey held her in his arms and he said "It's good to see you again, what have you been doing lately?"

Tea smiled at them as she said "Well I blew out my knee and I can't dance anymore but now I'm the owner of Domino's Dance Academy thanks to my banker Seto Kaiba."

Joey nearly fell on the ground when she said that and then he looked at her and asked "Where is old moneybags anyway?"

Tea then said "Well the last time I saw him he was talking care of our twins with Mokie's help that is."

Now it was Joey's turn to do a double take and he asked her "When did all of this happen, you know the marriage and all the rest?"

Seto and I got married right after I came back from tour and I was in the hospital getting physical therapy to help me deal with the only leg I had and then she smiled and said "He was so generous to let me stay at the Manor and one thing led to another and well we got married."

Tea then took Joey's hand in hers and she asked him "Joey what's wrong?"

Joey smiled at her and he said "Hey, I fine really I just came home for a visit that's all."

Tea didn't push but she knew deep down inside that he was dealing with something that was eating him up inside and she prayed that someone could get him to talk about it before he just blew up.

Joey said good-bye to his friends and started back home when he ran into Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik who were just back from Egypt and Ryou and Malik were glad to see him again while Bakura and Marik were getting strange vibes from him and that's when Bakura said "Wheeler what the hell is going on with you?"

Joey blew a gasket then and he started yelling "Why can't all of you just leave me the hell alone, there's nothing wrong so stop asking me!"

About then Joey found himself up against the wall and he was staring into the face of Bakura and he said "Wheeler you can go on all day long denying that nothing is wrong but remember that I know you better then you know yourself and I can feel that something really huge is bothering you and if you don't start talking about it it will eat you alive so start talking."

Joey then started crying and as he sobbed Bakura held him and then Ryou, Malik and even Marik all gathered around them and that's when Joey finally said "Something happened back in New York and I'm trying to deal with it but I can't talk about it right now, please all I need is some time to try to find out why it happened in the first place and if I need someone to talk to I'll call you alright?"

Bakura smiled at him as he wiped the tears from Joey's face and then he said "Don't wait to long to try to deal with this by yourself because me it will get so damn huge that you'll never be able to handle it by yourself you need to talk to someone as soon as possible."

Joey thanked them and then he started back to his dad's home and when he got there he found his dad outside watering the plants and when Hank saw his son walking towards him and that he was crying Hank turned off the water and they walked inside and that's when Joey said "Dad I have to talk to you about something that happened to me back in New York."

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When they got inside Hank said "Son I know that something happened to you when you were in New York and it might help if you tell me what it is."

Joey went over to the window and was looking out not really seeing anything when he began to talk. When I first told you that I wanted to become a Police Officer you told me "You will be the best officer New York ever had because I was a very compassionate and dedicated person and that I knew how to read people."

Well when I graduated from the Academy I got assigned to the 254 Precinct and that's where I met Sargent Murphy and he reminded me of you and we hit it off from the first. I was assigned to work with an older patrolman and his name was Darrin Wilcox and he was a seasoned veteran who showed me the ropes and taught me everything that I know. I really respected him and our first assignment was to go to this old flop house and arrest the vagrants that were residing there.

When we got there our backup was there and they were Vic and Jerry and they were good cops and when we got inside what we found made us all sick. Inside that place were young boys all of them were prostitutes and some of them were really sick. The Paramedics were called and by the time all the boys were taken out of that place several of them didn't make it and it really bothered me.

Darrin told me "Listen all I can tell you is don't let this job get to you because it can either make you or break you and if it breaks you then get the hell out before it makes you do stupid things."

One day we were on a call of a person who said "We are hearing screaming coming from the house next door." When we arrived Darrin knocked on the door and a woman answered it and you could see that she had been abused and Darrin told me to call for backup and then he asked if "we could come in and talk to her?"

The woman started crying and she shook her head no and closed the door and when our backup arrived we heard her screaming and that's when we broke the door down and there on the living room floor laid that woman and her neck was broke. Then we heard the sounds of a child crying and it sounded like someone was striking the child with a belt and that's when Darrin motioned that we were going to go into the room and we drew our guns and as the door was kicked in there stood this man and he had been whipping two young boys and there was signs that he had raped them too.

Vic and Jerry yelled at the man "Put your hands in the air and step back from the children!" The man didn't instead he raised his hand the one with the belt to strike one of the boys again and Darrin had to shot him and he flew against the wall and he was dead. Vic and Jerry then picked up the young boys and they carried them outside making sure that they didn't see the body of their mother and they got them to the paramedics.

Darrin then turned to me and he asked "Are you alright?"

I nodded that I was but I guess I had tears running down my face and he then said "You never get use to seeing a person shot and the day you do get the hell off the force because if you don't that's when you are no good to anyone especially to yourself."

Darrin was my partner for another four months and then on the day he was suppose to retire and on the last hour of our shift we answered a call for help from Vic and Jerry and when we got there Vic told us "There is a pimp by the name of Magnum inside and he has four young boys with him and he's threatening to kill all of them unless we let him go."

Being that Darrin was the senior officer there he said "Joe you go with Jerry around back while Vic and I go the front, we will wait for your signal before we enter and lets just pray that we get there before he hurts any of the boys."

Everything went as planned and this Magnum guy gave up and then Darrin looked at Vic and Larry and he said "It's a goddamned trap!"

Before we could do anything bullets started flying and I was hit in the shoulder and by the time more help arrived the pimp and the boys got away but not before they killed Darrin and Jerry while Vic and I got wounded.

At the hospital our Sargent came and told us "We are now going to have to be extra careful because now this kids are being threaten with death if they don't help their pimps keep the police from busting them."

I just laid there staring at the ceiling not knowing what to do or say when Darrin's wife came in and she walked over to me and she whispered "Dad always talked about you young man and how proud he was of you and he wanted me to give you this if anything should happen to him. It's his Bible that he always carried with him in the car and when he got trouble by anything he'd get it out and read a passage or two and it would help him make the right decision and I know that it'll help you too." Then she kissed my cheek and left the room.

The next partner I got was a man and his name was Clayton and well he was something else. We worked good together but sometimes he'd say something and I'd want to hit him for it, but when it came time for action Clayton was there and we protected each others backs. One day we got a call about the same two young boys that we save from their father and when we arrived at the group home where they were staying we found out that they had run away but no one knew where they had gone.

Clayton was talking to the lady in charge and I was looking at the room where the boys stayed when a little boy came and he said "Jeffery and his brother they ran away because that crazy lady she hurt them, she touches all of us on our penis's and makes the older boys do things to her that's why they left here."

I thanked the boy and went to find my partner and when we got outside I told him what I found out and he said "I can believe it that bitch is certifiable nuts!" We then started heading back to the station when we got another call about two boys breaking into a house that was two blocks away, we headed over to the address and that's when we found both the brothers inside and Jeffery said "Don't come no closer, you ain't taking us back so that bitch can touch my brother no more."

Clayton started to say something when Jeffery pulled out a gun and he pointed it at Johnathan's head and before I could say or do anything he pulled the trigger and killed his brother and then as fast as he did that the shot himself too and both of them died right there in front of us. I ran outside and threw up over and over and Clayton came out to see how I was and he got sick too.

"Hey, are you going to be alright?" He asked me.

I took out a tissue and wiped my mouth and I shrugged my shoulders and then I went to the patrol car and got in and closed the door and I completely lost it. I mean I went completely out of my mind for a few minutes and by the time Clayton got back to the car I was staring out the window and I didn't see a damn thing.

When we got back to the station I went to talk to the Sargent and after I was done he said "Take as much time off that you need and if you don't think that you'll be coming back well let us know and Joe you aren't the first nor will you be the last to be affected by this job."

"I don't know if I can ever go back there and see anyone else die because it nearly killed me when those two young boys died because they were afraid of going back to a place that was suppose to keep then safe." Joey sobbed.

Hank went to Joey and held him in his arms as Joey lost it and he held onto his dad as a drowning person holds onto a life preserver. Hank was Joey's life line now and nothing else matter. Hank closed his eyes and he started to pray that God would help his son get better and please would he give him the strength to find his way back from this nightmare he has been through. Father and son held each other as tears ran down their faces and they both prayed for the strength to be able to go on.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Joey had fallen asleep on the couch and as Hank watched his son he knew that he had to do something to help him but what could he do? Then he walked to the kitchen and picking up the phone he called one of his dearest friends and as he waited, he remembered how when he was in trouble years ago Solomon had been the one who found him the help that he needed.

"Game Shop may I help you?" Solomon asked.

Hank said "Sol I need your help with a problem can you come over to the house so that we can talk?"

Solomon knew that Joey was back from America and that Yugi and Yami had told him about something that was bothering him but he wouldn't talk about it and so he said "Sure, let me get Yami to take care of the shop and I'll be right there."

Hank answered the door and he smiled as he saw Solomon standing there and they went into the kitchen and as they sat down at the table Hank told him about what had happened to Joey and as he listened Solomon had tears running down his face and when Hank was through Solomon said "We need to call Franklin, because I think that he will know how to help Joey."

Hank then closed his eyes as he heard that name and he said "Alright I'll call him but we have to let Joey know what we're doing because it's his life were talking about and he has a right to know what's going on."

Solomon agreed as he took out his cell and he called the one person who they both knew who would be able to tell them how to help Joey.

"Domino Parish, how can I direct your call" Dolly Perkins said.

Solomon heard Dolly's voice and he said "Is Franklin in today?"

Dolly laughed and she said "Well hello how are you doing today and yes he's here. I'll get him one the line."

"Father O'Donnell speaking, how can I help you?"

Solomon then handed the phone to Hank who hesitated to speak to his step- brother and then he said "Franklin I need your help. Joey's back and he's dealing with something that is more then I can help him with, will you be willing to come over and talk to him about it?"

Franklin smiled as he heard his step-brothers voice and then he said "Hank I'll be over this evening around seven if that's alright and let Joseph know that I'm coming because I don't know if he'll talk to me after the last time we spoke."

Hank remembered what happened and he then said "I'll let him know and Franklin thanks for coming my sons hurting and I have to find a way to make the hurt go away."

Just then Joey walked into the kitchen and when he saw Solomon sitting there tears filled his eyes as grandpa as the kids called him stood up and opened his arms and Joey went to him and he cried as he said "It's good to see you again."

Solomon wiped Joey's face and then as they sat down he said "Joseph your father called me today and asked me to come here and maybe we could help you deal with what's troubling you. I've called someone who's coming here tonight and I want you to talk to him and Joseph if I find that you've been stubborn again I swear I'll come back and beat your butt till its red is that understood?"

Joey knew exactly who was coming over and he wanted nothing more then to leave but he knew that these two men who he loved was trying to help him and he decided to at least listen to what Father O'Donnell had to say. "Alright I'll listen to what he has to say but I won't promise to like being in the same room with him."

Hank smiled at his son and he said "That's all we ask is that you listen and maybe he will be able to get you the help that you need."

Solomon then stood up and he said "I have to get back to the shop but your father will call and let me know how tonight goes and just remember what I said just listen to him."

Joey smiled at him and then he said "Thank you for coming grandpa."

Solomon laughed as he gave Joey a hug and then he kissed his cheek and he left to go back to the shop and Joey turned to his father and he said "I know how hard it was to ask him to come here and I thank you for doing this for me, you are the best dad anyone could ever ask for."

Hank gave him a hug and then he asked "What do you want for dinner?"

Joey smiled as his stomach growled and then he said "Let's got to the Burger Barn tonight we haven't been there in years."

Hank laughed and then he said "Alright go get changed and we'll go get us some burgers and fries."

When Solomon got home Yami said "How's Joey doing?"

Solomon told him "He's going through a tough time and I pray that after tonight it might be a little less hard."

Joey and Hank walked into the Burger Barn and they sat down in a booth and as the waitress came over and asked them "What can I get for the two of you? She looked at Joey and then she grinned and she squealed "Wheeler where in the world have you been?"

Joey looked at her and then he grinned and he said "Hey Shirley how have you been?"

Hank looked at the one girl that his son really ever had a crush on when they were in grade school and as he listened to them it took him back to a simpler time and then he bounced back to reality when he heard her say "Let's see, been married, divorced, married again and now I'm married to the best man in the entire world and we have twin boys."

Joey laughed as he listen to her and then he got a real surprise when he saw this man walk over to her and he put his arm around her and he said "Well if it isn't Wheeler, how the hell have you been?"

Joey held out his hand and Keith shook it as Joey said "Been better."

Keith laughed as he said "This is the best time in my entire miserable life marrying this beautiful lady and having twin boys with her."

Shirley left to place their orders and Keith said "Good to see you again, I've got to get back to the boys before they tear the place down."

This was the best plan that he had in years coming here, he looked at his dad and then he smiled really smiled for the first time in years and he said "Dad it's great to be home again."

Shirley brought them their food and she said "Good to see you again, maybe we can get together with the gang later?"

Joey smiled at her as she left and then he and his dad ate their dinner and really enjoyed this time together. Joey knew that when they got home his Uncle would be coming over and he really didn't know what was going to happen but he had promised both his dad and Solomon that he'd listen to what Franklin had to say.

Hank paid the bill and as they were getting back into the car for the drive home Joey asked him "How are you and Franklin been getting along lately?"

Hank was driving when Joey asked him that question and his hands tightened on the steering wheel as he said "We've have our good and bad times but I'm trying to let him back into my life again."

They got home and as they went inside Joey went to his bedroom and took a shower and changed clothes and as he walked back to the living room there was a knock at the door and as he opened it there stood his Uncle and when Joey saw him memories came flooding back.

_(When his Uncle learned_ _that he was gay, his Uncle told him that he would go to hell if he didn't stop_ _being that way. It caused a rift between his father and Uncle because his father had know for years that Joey was different and it never stopped him from loving him and for years they didn't talk to each other.)_

At first he wanted to slam the door in his face but he held out his hand and he said "Good to see you again."

Father O'Donnell came into the room and Hank held out his hand and he said "Welcome to our home."

Franklin then said "Joseph how have you been lately and don't lie because you know that I will know it."

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

As they sat down Joey was waiting for the condemning speech from his Uncle he was surprised when there wasn't any, instead Franklin said "Please tell me what happened, I want to see if I can help you."

Joey started telling him and he was very blunt on what happened and there were things that he left out when he talked to his dad and Hank nearly ran from the room and threw up.

When Joey was done he waited for his Uncle to say something that would probably cause a fight between them but what happened really threw Joey for a loop.

Franklin started to cry and he went over to his Nephew and he embraced him and he softly said "I'm so sorry that this happened to you and if you let me I think that I know exactly how to help you."

Hank held out his hands and both Joey and Franklin took one and they all held onto each other and then Franklin said "Dear Heavenly Father please send you love and strength down to this young man and let the light of you love shine down on him. Give him the strength to make it through these difficult days and let him know that he isn't alone that you will be beside him as he travels down this long and sometime unending road. We ask this in his name sake. Amen"

Joey smiled at his Uncle and he said "Thank you for that beautiful prayer and for coming here to try to help me" Joey couldn't go on because the memories kept coming back and it always caused him to break down and start crying.

Franklin then put his arm around Joey and he said "If you are willing to trust me then I know of a place where I want to send you and at this place you will have an mentor to help you on your difficult journey that is ahead of you. Will you trust me to allow me to take you there?"

Joey looked at his dad who shook his head yes and then he said "Alright I will trust you because if I don't get some help I'm afraid of what might happen to me or what I might do."

So Franklin went into the kitchen and called "The Sanctuary" and talked to a Father Dominic and he told him about his Nephew and Father Dominic said "Bring him here and we will help him on his journey."

Franklin thanked him and he hung up the phone and the went back into the other room and as he sat down he said "Alright tomorrow I will come here at daybreak and I will need you to be ready and just bring your toothbrush and toothpaste and nothing else and I will take you to a place where you will begin your healing journey."

Joey didn't know what to say or do and then all of a sudden this feeling of tranquility came over him and tears filled his eyes as he said "I'll be ready and thanks again."

Joey went to his room and when he was gone Hank said "You and I have never seen eye to eye on anything till right now, and I want you to know that I think that you're the best big brother anyone could ask for and I will be forever grateful for what you are doing to help my son, your Nephew get better."

Franklin smiled at Hank and then he went over and gave his brother a hug and he told him "I think that you are a great brother too and I love you with all my heart and I thank God everyday that mom married Peter and he became my step-dad and your father."

Franklin had to return to the Rectory and when he got there and went inside Dolly noticed tears in his eyes and she said "You're a good man for helping your brother and Nephew this way."

He smiled at her and then he said "How in the world did you know what I was doing?"

She smiled at him and then she said "You know that I can figure out things before you tell me about them."

Then she went back to her desk and sat down and Franklin went to his room and he got down on his knees and he said a prayer for Joey and one for Hank too.

Joey came out of his room and he said to his dad "I'm going to go see my friends and I'm going to let them know that I will be gone for a few days and if they ask why then I'm going to tell them." Hank smiled as he waved to his son as he went to find his friends.

Hank called Solomon and told him "Franklin is going to take Joey someplace where I pray he will find peace and be able to deal with what has happened to him."

Solomon closed his eyes and he said a silent prayer for Joseph and then he smile when he heard Hank say"Why don't you, Yugi and Yami come over here and have dinner with us tonight?"

Hank smiled as he heard Solomon say "We'll see you both tonight then."

Hank then said "Alright we'll see you around six, oh and Joey is probably coming over there to see Yugi and Yami and then he wants to see all his friends and tell them what's been bothering him."

Solomon wiped away a tear as he realized that Joey has finally come to realize that his friends along with his Uncle and dad will help him find his way back home. Solomon hung up the phone just as someone came into the Shop and he went to see who it was and there stood Joseph and he asked "Is Yugi here?"

Solomon called upstairs "Yugi you got company." Then Solomon had Joseph come back into the living room and sit down. As Joseph was telling him about what Franklin was going to do, in came Yugi and Yami and Yugi yelled "Joey its good to see you."

The he ran over and as the friends held each other the feeling of desperation seemed to disappear and tears ran down his cheeks and he realized his friends were going to be the key in opening the doors and letting all the hurt run out.

Yami smiled as he witnessed Yugi and Joey and then he walked over and he too held on to Joey and he said "Welcome home friend, welcome home."

The three of them went up to Yugi's room where Joey told them a little about what happened in New York and how is Uncle Franklin was going to take him to a place where he could get the help that I so desperately need in order to get better.

Yugi and Yami had tears running down their faces as they listened to what Joey was saying and then Yami said "Why don't we get hold of the others and we can get together and talk like we use to?"

Joey smiled as he thought of seeing the others and then Yugi ran and grabbed the phone and started dialing numbers and when he was done he said "Let's go to Burger World that's where everyone will be."

They ran downstairs and as they ran out of the Shop, Yugi yelled "Grandpa we'll be at Burger World."

Solomon smiled as he said to himself "Just like old times."

When they got to Burger World and they went inside and sat at one of the big booths Shirley came over and asked "What can I get for you guys?" They ordered sodas and as they waited the door opened and Joey heard Tristan yell "Hey it's about time you got your ass home."

Everyone was there including Tea, Seto, Mokie and their twin boys and it was a magical day for Joey being home with all his friends again and as he talked they all had tears running down their faces and then Bakura said "You're doing the right thing accepting help from the ones that love you and want you to get better."

Everyone agreed with him and as the time passed one by one they all gave Joey hugs and even kissed him as they had to leave and when it was just Yugi, Yami and Joey left sitting there Yugi said "We will all be saying a prayer that this will help you get better and it's so good to have you home again."

Joey smiled and as they walked out of Burger World and they said good-bye, Joey headed home to have dinner with his dad and spend time with him before he had to leave in the morning. He was terrified about going to this place but he also wanted to get help healing and finding himself again.

Hank fixed one of Joey's favorites for dinner and as Joey came home he was surprised to see Solomon, Yugi and Yami there and they sat at the table an as Hank put a slice of lasagna on Joey's plate tears filled his eyes and he had to blink to make them go away as he placed the plate on the table and got a slice for the others and for himself.

They talked about things as they ate their meal they all talked like it was old times and when they were done and Solomon, Yugi and Yami had left Joey helped his dad do the dishes and then when it was time to go to bed, Joey gave his father a hug and kiss and said "I'm glad to be home and thank you for being the best father anyone could ever ask for."

The alarm went off and as Joey opened his eyes he looked at the time and he knew that in a little while Franklin would be here and he would be taking Joey someplace to get help and as he got up and showered and dressed, Joey went to the kitchen and Hank had just gotten the coffee done and they were sitting there drinking coffee when there was a knock at the door and as Hank opened it there stood Franklin and Hank smiled and said "Come in, he's almost ready to leave."

Hank walked outside with them and as Joey started to get into the car he turned to his dad and he gave him a hug and said "See you later."

Hank hugged his son and as he closed the door he said "See you both later." Franklin smiled at his brother and then he put the car into gear and drove off.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Franklin drove to the airport where he parked his car and then as they got out Joey asked "Why are we here?"

Franklin smiled at his Nephew and he said "I thought that you were going to trust me."

Joey smiled back and he said "Alright you got me there."

They walked in and they went to as area that was marked for private planes and Franklin handed the lady at the desk a card and she smiled and said "Thank you sir and please go through that door over there it will take you straight to the boarding area."

Joey followed his Uncle as they walked down a long corridor and when they got at the end they were walking aboard a private jet and when he sat down Joey noticed the logo for Kaiba Corp. and he knew that Seto had allowed them to use the corporate jet to get where they were going. As they sat down the pilot announced "We will be taking off in one minute, please make sure that your seat belts are on securely." Then he heard the roar of the engines and they were air borne.

Joey closed his eyes because he hated flying even though he had done it many times he still wasn't use to it and Franklin noticed and he said "We will be landing in about two hours."

When the pilot announced that he would be landing the plane and then they felt the wheels make contact with the runway and then it stopped and Joey finally was relaxed again. They disembarked and then they walked into the airport in Tokyo and they were met by a man and he asked "Are you the O'Donnell party?"

Franklin said that they were and the man then said "Please follow me sir." They walked outside to a waiting limo and as they got in Joey's curiosity got the best of him and he asked "Where in the world are we going?"

Franklin smiled at him and he said "Well since we're nearly there I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. We are on our way to visit a dear friend of mine and he is letting us stay with him at the place that he runs called The Sanctuary."

Joey sat back and enjoyed the ride and then the limo stopped and the driver got out and opened the door and as they got out Joey noticed how beautiful the surrounding area was and then Franklin thanked the driver who drove away and he pulled a rope on the outside of the building and then this young boy opened the door and asked "What can we do for you today?"

Then another person came to the door and he noticed who was standing there and he smiled and said "Father O'Donnell welcome and please you and your guest come in I'll send for Father Dominic."

As they walked inside Joey noticed that this place was some kind of refuse for boys of all ages and he also noticed that some of them must of come from violent backgrounds because of the scars and bruises that were on their bodies.

Just then Joey heard the booming voice of a man as he yelled as he was coming towards them "Franklin it's good to see you again and this must be the young man you call about. Hello, my name is Father Dominic and I'm glad to meet you."

Joey liked this man right away as he shook his hand. They walked to a room and as Father Dominic closed the door he said "Please have a seat and can I offer either of you something to drink? Then as he sat behind the desk he said now young man please tell me your name and why has Franklin brought you here to my little world?"

Joey sat there beside his Uncle and as Franklin touched his hand hand Joey said "My name is Joseph William Wheeler and I grew up in Domino but I moved to New York to be with my mom and sister. There I became a Police Officer and eventually I started working with the Lost Children's Department where we were trying to prevent teenage prostitution. It was in this department that I was assigned to a partner by the name of Darrin Wilcox and he was the one who taught me how to detect places where these kids would hang out and it was in one of those places where we had a confrontation and Darrin and another Officer by the name of Vic were killed and Vic's partner Jerry and I were wounded.

I was then given another partner by the name of Clayton and it was hard to get to know him but then we began to click and we answered a call to come to a group home where two young boys that we saved from their abusive father were staying and what we found out made us sick to our stomach's. The woman in charge was forcing the young boys to service her while she was raping the older ones. These two young brothers Jeffery and Johnathan had run away and when we found them well Jeffery told us that they weren't going back there and he pulled out a gun and he killed his brother and then himself right in front of us and I just fell to pieces and I had to get the hell out of there and come home."

Father Dominic and Franklin were both wiping the tears from their faces as they listened to Joey and when he was through Father Dominic said "You've come to the right place, here we have thousand of boys from different backgrounds come to get help and with the help of the older men who work here they get the help they need."

Then he pressed a button on the desk and in walked a young man around the Joey's age and he said "You need something Father Dominic?"

He smiled as he said "Douglas please take Father O'Donnell and Joey to the guest quarters and make sure that they have everything that they need."

Then he shook hands with Joey and hugged Franklin and then he said "Dinner will be in one hour, I will have someone come and get you." Then they followed Douglas and as he opened the door and they went inside Joey found that it had two cots two chairs a small window and two pillows or what looked like pillows and then he said "What kind of place is this?"

Franklin laughed as he sat down on one of the chairs and he said "Joseph this place is called "The Sanctuary" and that's what it is. It's a place that is the last resort for a lot of young children to come and get help and find their way back from a life of horror that they've all grew up with, so in this place you don't need things like televisions, or video games what you need is guidance and to learn to pray and ask God for help."

Joey sat down on one of the cots and he said "Thanks for being here for dad and me and for bringing me here, I pray that this place will help me because if it doesn't then I don't know what the hell I'm going to do."

Then there was a knock on the door and when Franklin opened it there was Douglas and he handed him two sheet, two pillow cases and two blankets and two pairs of pajamas and for the next day two shirts and two pairs of slacks, and then he said "I'll be back to let you know when dinner is." Then he left after Franklin thanked him.

Joey and Franklin made up the cots and then Franklin turned to Joey and he said "I guess I had better tell you now that dinner isn't going to be the kind of dinner that you're use to. The young men here grow all their vegetables and one in a great while someone will give this place a side of beef or maybe a couple of chickens to cook but most of the time it's just vegetables in a weak broth and they are always glad to get it."

Joey went over to where Franklin was standing and he held his Uncle in his arms and then he said "I have never turned down a meal of any kind just as dad and he'll tell you the same thing." They both had a good laugh and then Douglas was back to take them to the dining area and as they sat down Father Dominic said the evening prayer and then he started dishing up bowls of soup and they were passed down till everyone had a bowl and then they began to eat.

Joey was glad that his Uncle had warned him but as he tasted it he found out that it wasn't so bad and then each person was given a slice on bread and a glass of powdered milk to drink. When they were done Joey said "Thank you for the dinner it was delicious."

Father Dominic then smiled at him and he said "We're glad that you liked it now we all have to help take the dishes to the kitchen and everyone helps in washing and drying each piece then when that's done we have evening prayer and then we get ready for bed because around here we wake up when the sun rises and start our day."

When everything was done Joey thanked everyone again and then he and Franklin went to evening prayer and as they went back to the room they were sharing and they got undressed and into the pajamas that they were given to wear, Joey said "Tonight I felt a presence in the room, I don't know what it was but it made me feel better then I've felt in years. Maybe this place is just what I need to find myself again. Thanks again for bringing me here."

Franklin smiled as he turned off the light and he said "Good-night Joseph and sleep well."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

The next morning after breakfast and the dishes were done, everyone went outside and Douglas showed Joey what chores he was expected to do and he gave him a pair of gloves and Joey got on his knees and started pulling weeds out of the garden. Franklin stood beside Victor (Father Dominic) as they looked out the window and Franklin said "I hope that being here can help Joey because I'm terrified that if he doesn't find peace within himself that he just might do something to himself."

Victor put his hand on Franklin's shoulder and he said "I called someone to come here and just maybe with his help we can find a way of showing Joey the right path to take."

After the chores were done, Joey heard the bells ringing and Douglas came over and he said "It's time for lunch and then afterwards we have group meeting where we talk about things that are bothering us and together with the others in our group we usually find the right answers."

Everyone went inside and washed up and as they sat at the table Father Dominic said grace and then they ate their sandwiches and had milk to drink, then when everyone was done Father Dominic said "Everyone go to their classrooms for group."

Franklin took Joey and they went to a classroom and as they sat down a young man by the name of Marcus stood up and he said "We have two visitors here today. You all know Father O'Donnell, well he has a guest. Will you please stand and tell us your name and why you're here."

Joey stood up and he said "My name is Joseph Wheeler but I go by Joey. I'm here because when I lived in New York I've had something terrible happen to me that shook me up so badly that I don't ever want to go back to there ever again."

Marcus asked "Could you tell us what happened?"

Joey stood up and as he told them what happened in New York a single tear ran down his face as he remembered Darrin, Vic, Jerry and the other men of the force and of course how desperate Jeffery was when he looked at them as he held his younger brother Johnathan in his arms and then the blank expression as he pulled the trigger the ended not only his brother's life by his as well. When he was through he sat down and put his head in his hands and started to silently cry.

In the shadows there stood a lone figure and he had been listening to what was being said and tears ran freely down his face as he saw the expression of total fear and hopelessness that was on Joey's face as he told the others about what happened.

Victor and Franklin were standing side by side and they were totally helpless in how to give Joey the one thing that he needed and that was the feeling that he didn't do a damn thing wrong that sometimes things happed that we can't control.

Just then a young man who was about fifteen stood up and he said "My name is Stanley and I want to say tell Joey something."

Joey lifted his head and wiped the tears from his face as he looked straight into the face of this young man and then Stanley said "I feel really sorry for you but you have to believe that you weren't the cause of any of it just like I wasn't the cause that made my father beat and rape my mother and little sister and then he tried to strangle me but he failed and now he has paid for what he did with his life. So you listen you need to stop thinking what could I have done to stopped this from happening and start saying what can I do next time to stop anything like this from happening again."

Victor and Franklin stood there not believing what they had just heard, here was a young man who hadn't talked but maybe two words since he was brought here and now he's giving advice to someone else, well it was a miracle.

Joey stood there and then he smiled and he said "I understand what you're saying and I totally agree but inside my mind I can't come to grips with any of this and I'm so damn scared that if I don't then I might do something stupid and I don't want to die, not that way."

Stanley got frustrated with him and he started to leave the room but when he noticed the lone figure standing there he went back to his seat and sat down.

Marcus then stood up and he said "I believe that Joey need an intervention and he needs one now!" About that time Victor and Franklin had come into the room and they stood in the back of the room and waited for Marcus to say something else and they didn't have to wait very long."

Marcus walked up and stood beside Joey and he said "Do you trust Father O'Donnell and Father Dominic?"

Joey looked into the face of this young man and he said "Of course I do, but what does that have to do with what you said?"

"If you trust them then will you be willing to trust all of us here in this room to be able to help you find your way out of this nightmare and back into the light? Marcus asked him.

Joey looked around the room and when his eyes set on both Franklin's and Father Dominic he looked back at Marcus and then he said "Yes, yes I'll trust all of you because if I don't get some help soon, he couldn't continue because tears blocked his throat and that's when Marcus put his arm around Joey's shoulder and he said "Alright let's go to the basement and we will begin this intervention."

All the young men took Joey from the class room down the stairs to the basement and there in the light of one single light bulb Joey saw what looked to be a slab and several chairs in a circle around it and well to say the least he was getting a little scared of what was going to happen but then he thought to himself "whatever it is is better then living in this nightmare he calls his life."

After everyone was in the basement the doors closed with a bang and Joey jumped from the sound and then Marcus said "Alright get the things that we need for the intervention and lets get started."

Victor, Franklin and the lone figure stood outside the door leading to the basement and then Franklin asked "How long do we leave them down there before we go get them?"

Victor started to laugh and then Franklin and the other person did too and then Victor said "I'd say that in about one hour they'll be done with the intervention and we can go bring them up one at a time and put them all to bed." Then the three of them walked away and went to get some coffee.

Down in the basement Marcus said to Joey "You have to go sit on that slab and when we bring you the magical elixir then you have to drink it down without stopping and then lay down here and close your eyes as we all chant the words of the intervention and soon you will begin to feel the effects of what we are trying to do and well then it will be over and you will feel better."

Joey did exactly what Marcus said and when he swallowed that vile brew he nearly blew chunks but he managed to keep it down and as he laid down on the slab he had to admit that he was beginning to feel something and then whatever they gave him started to affecting him and he started to shake and and then he sat up instantly and then he shouted "What the hell is in that stuff" and then he well he just kind of laid back down and passed out.

Marcus and the others cheered and drank some of the elixir and they too began to feel the effects and soon they were all passed out on the floor of the basement fast asleep.

One hour later the door to the basement opened and in walked Franklin, Victor and the stranger and they all started carrying up the passed out bodies and they took them to their rooms and went back till everyone was tucked safely into their beds and as the stranger carried Joey to the room that he shared with Franklin and as he laid Joey onto the cot he knelt beside him and he brushed his hair out of his eyes and he softly said "Joseph what has happened to you shouldn't have happened to anyone and I swear that I will help you find your way back because I can't live without you in my world." Then he kissed Joey's cheek and left the room and closed the door.

Both Victor and Franklin witnessed what had happened and Victor looked at his friend and he said "Does it bother you that he loves Joey?"

Franklin smiled at him as he said "It use to but after getting to know my Nephew and my own brother better well they've taught me that I was a nasty old poop who couldn't move on with the times and live in a world of change, so no it doesn't bother me in fact I hope that he can help Joey because I won't loose him now not when we have just gotten to know each other."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up..The stranger reveals himself to Joey...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the Serenity Prayer in this chapter

Chapter Seven

When Joey opened his eyes his head felt like it was going to explode and as he tried to sit up he noticed that his Uncle was sitting in a chair beside his cot and he was sleeping and Joey softly said "What happened?"

Franklin opened his eyes and stretched and he kind of chuckled as he said "Well after the intervention lets just say that you passed out and after that so did the others but to tell the truth all of you were just plan plastered."

Joey sat up on the side of the cot and held his head in his hands and he said "Please tell me that I will feel human again because right now I feel like I was run over by a freight train and I can still hear that damn whistle."

Franklin laughed out loud causing Joey to flinch and he said "Please don't laugh so loud."

Then Franklin said to Joey "You need to take a shower, change your clothes and get ready to have a meeting with the other young men and Father Dominic."

Joey tried to stand and he nearly fell over so Franklin helped him into the bathroom and as he sat on the toilet Franklin said "Take a shower and I'll set out some clothes and then we can go see what Father Dominic has to say about what happened yesterday."

After his shower Joey did feel a little better and as he changed his clothes he remembered something that happened and it seemed like a dream but it also felt so real. As they walked Joey asked Franklin "Was there someone in my room yesterday after the intervention because I kind of remember someone talking to me but I can't make out who it was."

When they got to Father Dominic's Office, Franklin said "I don't know what you mean by someone else in your room."

Then went inside and there sat all the young men who helped in the intervention and they looked as bad as he felt. Joey sat down while Franklin went up and sat down at the desk and then Father Dominic said "Alright for what happened at the intervention I am going to make each and everyone of you do extra chores and you will have to do them for one week. What happened down in the basement will not be spoken of with any of the other young boys do all of you understand?"

Joey stood up and he said "Can I say something please. What in the heck was the reason for that intervention? I don't understand any of it."

Father Dominic then smiled as he looked directly at Joey and he said "When you were blaming yourself for all that happened back in New York the others were trying to get you to understand that you couldn't of stopped any of that from happening, so they had the intervention to make you realize that you're just like anyone else here and you can't be held responsible for happened anymore then any of these young men. Everyone one of you in this room have had to deal with things that no one in the world would want to happen to them and after being here all of you have come to realize that none of you were responsible for what happened to you and that there wasn't anything any of you could do to stop what was happening all you could do was try to survive and that's exactly what all of you and you too Joseph have done, you've all survived."

Marcus then stood up and he turned to look at Joey and he said "All we really were trying to do was to get you to lighten up and just be who you really are and for one instant we succeeded in doing just that. Now it is up to you if you're going to continue to survive or are you going to let what happen to you rule your life?"

Joey sat there listening to what Marcus and Father Dominic were saying and then he stood up and he asked "How do I deal with the fact that I promised to keep those two little boys safe and I failed?"

Just then from the back of the room Joey heard "Get on with your life and stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Joey spun around and there stood Raphael and when their eyes met Joey knew that he wasn't dreaming that it was Raphael who was in his room and had said those things to him.

Joey then said "It isn't that easy to do, not when you've given your word to do something and then to fail keeping your word."

Raphael walked up and he stood directly in front of Joey and then he said "Listen I know that what happened to you really messed you up inside, but what you have to do is to look deep inside yourself and realize that when you promised those boys that you'd keep them safe that the system failed them not you. There is only so much we can do to prevent tragedy from happening to those around us and if the system gets in the way it isn't our fault when it goes wrong. You have to forgive yourself and ask God to give you the strength to go on."

Father Dominic then said "Joseph I want to give you something that I give all the young boys who come here for help."

He then got into his drawer and he took out a little black box and walking over to Joey he opened the box and inside he took out a medallion that was on a necklace and he placed it around Joey's neck and then he said This is the Serenity Prayer and I have each boy here say that verse everyday as they get up to face another day here because I believe that what the words say will carry each and everyone of them through the day and make it easier for them to deal with what has happened to them."

Joey lifted the medallion and he read the verse:

**The Serenity Prayer**

**G**od, grant me the serenity  
to accept the things I cannot change,  
courage to change the things I can,  
and the wisdom to know the difference.  
Living one day at a time,  
enjoying one moment at a time,  
accepting hardship as the pathway to peace;  
taking, as He did, this sinful world as it is,  
not as I would have it;  
trusting that He will make all things right  
if I surrender to His will;  
that I may be reasonably happy in this life,  
and supremely happy with Him forever  
in the next.

Amen

When he was through reading the words tears ran down his face as he realized what the words meant and he looked up at Father Dominic and he said "Thank you for this and for letting me come here because this was my last resort to find any kind of hope of dealing with what happened to me."

Father Dominic then went over to Joey and he held him in his arms and he said "Your are very welcome and we want you to stay here for as long as you want so that when you leave here you will be yourself again."

Then as Father Dominic and Father O'Donnell started to leave all the young boys followed leaving Raphael and Joey there alone. Raphael then said "I want to help you if you'll let me."

Joey then said "It was you yesterday in my room wasn't it?"

Raphael smiled and he put his arm around Joey's shoulder and pulled him closer and then he said "I meant every word I don't what to live without you in my life. I should of told you a long time ago how I felt but I was afraid and I let that fear chase me away but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere so will you let me help you deal with all that has happened to you?"

Joey smiled at him and then he laid his head on Raphael's chest and he said "Yes, I need you to help me because I'm so afraid of what is waiting ahead for me and it's better when you have someone that loves you walking beside you as you go through your journey to find your way back."

Raphael then lifted Joey's face and he lowed his and then he kissed him on the lips and as his tongue sought entrance into Joey's mouth he opened his mouth and then their tongues started doing a tango and moans came from both of them as they fought for control and it was Raphael who lifted his head and as they fought to get their breaths under control he whispered "We have to stop or I won't be responsible for what I might do."

Joey chuckled as he said "You and me both."

Then they walked out of the Office and went outside to see about helping the others with their chores.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

As the days passed Joey started to understand why everyone was saying that it wasn't his fault that they young brothers died but what still was bothering him was the fact that he promised them that he'd keep them safe and he didn't.

One day a young boy who was thirteen come to "The Sanctuary" because his mother had abandoned him and left the country to be with a man who hated children and as she said in the note that she left her son she said "I've been without someone to love me and now that you're old enough to take care of yourself so now I'm going to take care of me."

When Father Dominic finished reading the note he left his Office and walked out back and stood by the old tree and hanging from the tree was a punching bag and he started hitting that old bag and he was yelling things about how could a woman leave her child and go off with some man when her son needs her, to cussing and swearing and he kept on punching that old bag.

Joey needed to talk to Father Dominic and he saw him go outside and he followed and when he saw where he had gone and as Joey stood there watching this man hit that bag as if it were someone who angered him and then as he heard the profanity he chuckled to himself as he remember hearing Franklin do the same and then he'd get on his knees and ask God to forgive him. Finally Father Dominic stopped hitting the bag and that's when Joey walked over to him and when he said "Father I need to talk to you."

Father Dominic spun around as if he were going to punch him and Joey brought up his fists to protect himself and when Victor noticed what he was doing he lowered his hands and he said "Please forgive me for that but I had to get out of there before I said something and the young boys don't need to hear those kind of words."

Joey laughed and he said "Don't worry it's nothing that I haven't heard my dad or my Sargent at work say many times and besides I've been that mad that I've even said one of those words a time or two. What happened to make you this angry if you don't mind me asking."

Father Dominic said "A young man was brought here today because his mother decided that he was old enough to be on his own so she took off with some man and as she told her son she needed to take care of herself and he was just going to be in the way."

Then Victor slammed his fist into the bag again and he shouted "That boy needed his mother to stay and help him grow up not run away with the first man who came around."

Then Victor asked "what did you want to see me about?"

Joey smiled and then he said "I was wondering if I can stay here a little longer and maybe I can help you around here, because I'm not anywhere ready to go back just yet."

Father Dominic closed his eyes and he took a deep breath and then he opened his eyes and he looked directly at Joey and he said "I will give you exactly two months to find the answers that you're seeking and when the time is up you'll go back to New York and you'll face your demons and I bet that in that time you will succeed in doing just that. Now I have something for you to do, go find the new boy he's name is Charlie and see if you can get him to open up to you and maybe together you both can help each other."

Joey shook hands with Victor and he thanked him and then he went out in the back yard to find this boy named Charlie. As Joey walked out there he noticed a young boy talking to Raphael and they were arguing about something and then the young boy doubled up his fists and turned and ran away without looking where he was going and he ran directly into Joey.

Charlie picked himself up off the ground and he yelled "Why don't you watch where the hell you're going or next time I'll beat the hell out of you!"

Joey looked over Charlie's head at Raphael and he nodded as if to tell Joey to go ahead and so then Joey said "You really are a very angry young man I wonder what happened to make you this way?"

Charlie got all defensive and he shouted "Stay away from me and I don't have to tell you a damn thing and you can't make me!"

Then he started to walk away and then when Joey said "I'd probably be this angry if my dad left me the way your mom left you, but instead of letting your anger get the best of you you need to find a way to vent all that anger or it'll eat you alive believe me I know."

Charlie stopped walking and then he went back to where Joey was standing and he said "Did you dad leave you when you were only thirteen for some damn woman, well my mom left me for some damn man because she wanted to get fucked and with me around no man ever came around to visit her."

Joey grabbed hold of Charlie's arm and he said "You will stop all this cussing or I swear I'll wash your mouth out with soap and no one will stop me either. Now if you want to talk to me you'll stop cussing and we just might get along."

Charlie looked at Joey and then his eyes filled with tears and as they streamed down his face Joey opened his arms and he said "Come here, it's alright to cry no one will ever say anything to you."

Charlie then went to Joey and as Joey's arms closed around him Charlie started crying and it was heartbreaking to hear his cries for help and for his mommy. Raphael went over to them and he put his arms around them and then one by one each young boy came over and each of them circled the three of them and that's when Franklin and Victor came outside and the sight they saw made them very proud of each young boy there because they all were showing how much they all wanted to make Charlie's time here better then he ever expected it to be.

When Charlie stopped crying and he looked around and saw all the boys who were standing around them he asked "What's going on, why are they all standing around us for?"

Marcus then said "We are all trying to give you our love and strength to be able to get through each day that you're here. You will never ever be really alone because all you have to do is to ask for help and any one of us will be here to help you."

Charlie looked up at Joey and he said "Thanks for being here for me and then he looked at the other boys and he thanked them too, then he looked at Raphael and he said I'm sorry for what I said to you but all I wanted was for my mother to come back and take me home and love me like she use to."

Father Dominic and Father O'Donnell then walked over and that's when Franklin said "What happened to you was terrible but every young boy here has had something bad happen to them and together we all help each other get by day after day and if you fell unwanted just ask for someone to help you and we'll be there as fast as you can say help me."

Charlie smiled through his tears as he said "Will the pain ever go away?"

Joey then put his arm around him and he said "In time it will but the memory of what happened will always be there and if you don't face it then it will beat you and you'll never be the same again I know."

Charlie asked him "Why are you here?"

Joey looked at him and he said "I was a Policeman in New York and well I lost one partner and a good friend to some stupid person who decided to shoot a gun instead of talking man to man. Then there was two young brothers who was being hurt by their daddy and when my new partner and I got them out of there I promised to keep them safe and well I couldn't keep my promise and their dead now because of it."

Charlie hugged Joey and then he said "It wasn't your fault that what happened to those boys you have to forgive yourself and then maybe it will make you feel better."

Franklin then said "Out of the mouths of babes."

Joey looked down at Charlie and then he said "You know you're right but how do I forgive myself when I keep blaming myself?"

Charlie then said "I remember my Nana tell me that if I ask God to forgive me that he will and it'll make me feel better, maybe that's what you have to do is ask God for help and when he does then you'll feel better."

Joey then said "What if we both ask him for help he might help both of us and I know that if we ask Father Dominic and Father O'Donnell to help us."

Father Dominic and Father O'Donnell then said "Let's all get on our knees and bow our heads and we'll all ask God to help both Joey and Charlie. Then everyone got down on their knees and then Franklin said "Our Heavenly Father we ask you to help these two young men with their problems and give them your love and forgiveness for all that they've said and did in anger. We ask this in his name amen."

When Franklin was done tears were streaming down both Joey and Charlie's faces as they looked up towards heaven and they both said "Thank you God for hearing out pleas and for giving us your love and strength to make it day after day. Amen."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

As the days passed Joey finally was able to let go of all the fear of the unknown and to finally see that what had happened wasn't his fault and so today was the day that he was to leave "The Sanctuary" and return to New York and face his demons and to finally put them all to rest. Raphael was going to go back with him and so as all the boys and Father O'Donnell and Father Dominic were there to tell him good-bye Joey said "I have something that I want to say:

When I first came here, I was running away from something that happened to me when I was a Police Officer in New York, so I refused to face the past and so I just refused to even try to understand why the things that happened weren't really my fault.

I came back home to stay with my father and pretend that nothing really happened but then I started having nightmares and it started to take over my life and I didn't know what to do so I lied to my friends and told them that nothing was wrong when really I needed help and fast.

Father O'Donnell is my Uncle and when my father called him he came to visit and well we didn't hit it off because he found out that I was gay and as he told me once that I'd go to hell if I didn't turn my life around and stop pretending that I was someone that I really wasn't. So when he came to see us I expected to hear a sermon but what I got was someone who wanted to help me with my problems and that's when I knew that with his help I would surely be able to face my demons.

Then he brought me here to live here and then I met Father Dominic and everyone one who lived here and well little by little I began to see what they were trying to tell me and then I met Charley and well he was the one who finally got me to ask God for help and then when we both prayed and the others came to help us I finally felt the love from God's hand touch me and that's when I knew that I could face all my demons and that I would be able to chase them away and take back my life.

Today I am leaving here to return to New York and there I will walk through the city that I had come to love and there I will face anything that comes my way and I will know that with God beside me I can defeat anything that comes my way. If I don't want to stay there then I am going to come back here and if Father Dominic allows me I want to stay here and help anyone who needs help.

I want to thank everyone who came forth and helped me know that what happened to me wasn't my fault and to show me that love and understanding is the real answer that and with God's love and guidance we can do anything we set out to do.

When Joey was through, Father Dominic said to him "If you really want to come back here and help us and I accept your offer, but you have to at least give yourself time to get use to being back there."

Franklin gave Joey a hug and kissed his cheek and he said "You have really proven that you have finally beaten the demons that had plagued your life now go and put then to rest and my God be with you as you go on your journey."

As both Joey and Raphael got their things ready and they walked outside the walls there was a car waiting for them and it took them to the airport where they boarded a plane for New York. When they got there Joey called for a cab and it took them to a hotel where they checked in and then as they both unpacked, Joey called the Station and asked to talk to Sargent Murphy and as he waited for the call to be transferred he thought back to the last time that they talked and he got butterflies in his stomach when he thought "what the hell do I say?

Just then Joey heard a familiar voice say "This is Sargent Murphy how can I help you?"

Joey swallowed and then he said "Sarge how are you doing?"

Carl swallowed as tears filled his eyes as he heard the last person he ever expected to be hearing from and then he said "How's it going Wheeler?"

Joey then said "Is there any chance that we can meet for lunch today, I really have a lot to talk to you about?"

Carl smiled and then he said "Sure I'll meet you at O'Malley's at one if that's alright?"

Joey said "That would be fine, see you there."

Joey had just hung up the phone when Raphael knocked on his bedroom door and when Joey opened it he said "Want to go take a little walk around the city?"

Joey knew that he was trying to get him out of the hotel and back outside and so Joey smiled and he said "Sure, but I have to meet my Sargent at one o'clock at O'Malley's today."

As they left the room and walked towards the elevator Joey's palms started to sweat and that's when Raphael said "Hey, it'll get easier I promise once we get outside."

As the elevator door opened and they walked outside and as they stood on the side walk the sounds and smells filled Joey's senses and then they started walking not going to any place in particular. As they walked Raphael noticed that Joey's hands would start shaking and he would stop and that's when he'd say "Just take a deep breath and let it out slowly and it will pass."

Soon they were walking and Joey wasn't having any more episodes of nervousness and soon he was really enjoying showing Raphael his city. It was getting late and when Joey checked his watch for the time they had five minutes to get to O'Malley's and his meeting with his Sargent, so Joey hailed down a taxi and it took them right to O'Malley's and as Joey paid for the taxi they walked inside and there in the corner sat Sargent Murphy and he smiled as he saw Joey and he said "It's good to see you again, how have you been?"

Joey introduced Raphael to the Sargent and as the waitress asked "What can I get you gentlemen to drink?" They all ordered coffee and as she left to get their coffee Joey told Carl all about the place that he was at since he left the force and how after several months he finally is able to stop blaming himself for what happened and he has finally found inner peace within himself.

Carl was very glad to hear that he was doing great and then he asked the one question that both Joey and Raphael were dreading to hear "Are you coming back to the force?"

Joey looked at Raphael and then at Carl and he said "I have loved working with all the guys here and this has become my second home, but I don't think that I can ever come back to being a cop ever again. I've decided to go back to "The Sanctuary" and help the young boys who come there to find their ways back to reality because if it weren't for them well I'd probably either have become a damn drunk or killed myself by now."

When the coffee arrived Carl said "I think that I had better get back to the Precinct, it was good seeing you again and hope that you will find what you're looking for in that place." Then he got up and walked out and didn't look back. Joey sat there and then he said "I guess he was here just to see if I was coming back and didn't give a rats ass how I really was, well to hell with him." Then he paid for the coffee and as he and Raphael got up and walked Joey hailed another cab to take to the hotel.

That evening they decided to order dinner from room service and as they were eating they talked and soon Raphael said "Joey would you marry me and become my life mate?"

Joey nearly choked on what he was eating and he finally swallowed it he looked at this man that he dearly loved and he said "Yes, yes I'll marry you but will they allow us back in "The Sanctuary" if we are married?"

Raphael smiled as he took a letter from his pocket and he opened it and he read "Raphael, if you don't ask that nephew of mine to become your life mate then I guess that your truly stupid. I know that you both love each other and Victor and I have talked and well we want you both to come back here and if you're mates the we'll just have to explain it to the boys and I don't think that we'll have any trouble getting them to accept you both, so please ask him."

Joey started to cry as he listened to the words that his Uncle had written and he went over to Raphael and he said "Well when do you want to do this?"

Raphael put his arms around Joey and as he kissed him he whispered "I vote on tomorrow because tonight I think that we'll be a little to busy to go anywhere." Then he took Joey's hand and they walked into the room that he was using and as Raphael closed the door he said "I love you with all my heart and I want to make love to you so badly." Joey went over to him and he started taking Raphael's clothes off and when they were both naked they laid on the bed and made passionate love all night long.

The next morning as they were eating their breakfast Joey said "I want to get married at home."

Raphael kissed him and then he said "You call your dad and I'll call the airport and see when we can get a flight to Domino."

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter.

Chapter Ten

Hank was just about to crawl into bed when the phone rang and when he answered it he got a surprise when heard Joey's voice as he said "Hey dad, is it alright if I come home and talk to you about something?"

Hank smiled as tears filled his eyes as he said "Son you know that you can come home and I can hardly wait to see you again." They talked for a few minutes and Joey told his father that he was bringing a friend home to meet him and that this friend was very special to him. Hank knew that this just might be the one that will help his son find his way back home. They said good-night and Joey said that he'd call when they had their ticket information.

Raphael then said "We can get tickets out of here tomorrow afternoon and be in Domino tomorrow around five in the evening." Joey smiled and put his arms around him and he said "I love you with all my heart and I'm go glad that we found each other again because I would have been alone without you."

Then spent the day inside just talking and making love and when it was time for dinner Raphael said "Let's go out and celebrate out up coming marriage?"

Joey smiled and he said "That sounds like it would be lots of fun." And that's just what they did.

The next day when Hank got up he called the Game Shop and talked to Solomon and told him the great news and he asked him "Could you have Yugi and Yami get hold of all their friends and let them know and find out if they'll come to the Wedding?"

Solomon laughed as he said "You can count on it and Hank I'm so glad that Joseph is better and that he has found his life mate to spend their lives together."

Everyone that Yugi and Yami called said that they'd be there and so when the plane landed at the airport Hank was there waiting for them and he was overjoyed to see Joey and as they hugged each other and tears ran down their faces, Joey said "Dad this is Raphael and he's the one that I told you about and I love him with all my heart and he loves me too."

Hank welcomed Raphael to the family and as they got their things and loaded them into the car, Hank said "Everyone is going to be here tomorrow for the Wedding and we're having it in the living room of our home, and I've called Franklin and asked him to come be here when you and Raphael exchanged vows and rings and he told me to tell you both "I will be honored to reside over the ceremony and then he said for me to give you both a big hug and kiss and that he'd see us tomorrow."

They got into Hank's car and he drove them back to the house and as they got settled in he said "How about if we go to Burger World for dinner?"

Both Joey and Raphael said "That sounds great" and they went to change and then they got back into the car and Hank drove to Burger World where Yugi and the gang along with Solomon were waiting for them. As they walked into the place they heard cheers and yells saying "Congratulations and may you both have years of happiness."

They all ordered and as they all sat around the booths and tables that were brought over to get as near to the booths as they could and it was a night of laughs and stories and tears and as the time grew late Solomon said "We have to get home and Hank has to drive them home and we have to help him get the house ready for the Wedding, so I think that we all need to call it a night and we all go home."

Everyone gave Joey and Raphael hugs and kisses and said "We'll see you both tomorrow so go home and get plenty of sleep." Then they all left and as Hank was driving home he smiled as he looked in the rear view mirror at the two love birds talking and kissing and as he stopped outside the house he said "We're home, you both need to stop kissing and we have to get inside and to to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us."

They got out of the car and when they got inside Joey went to his dad and he said "I love you and want to tell you that it was your love for me that kept me going when all that shit happened to me and it was that love that helped me want to find myself and to come home again." They held each other and then Hank reached out and when Raphael come over he wrapped his arms around them both and said "I am the happiest man tonight I not only am getting my son back but I'm getting another one too."

They all walked to their rooms and as they all said good-night they all went to sleep and were excited about tomorrow and what it would bring.

The next day after they had breakfast, Solomon, Yugi and Yami came over to help get the house ready for the ceremony that would be later that day. As they worked several of their other friends came over to help and soon it was ready for the Wedding and now all the had to do was wait for Father O'Donnell to get there.

Joey and Raphael were getting dressed when Franklin finally got there and as he and Hank talked he said "Brother, you are one very lucky man, you not only have one heck of a great son but now you're getting another one and he's a great young man too."

Soon the guests were arriving and Hank went to the bedrooms and he knocked on the doors and he said "We're ready for the ceremony to begin whenever your ready."

The doors opened and out walked Joey and Raphael and Hank had tears running down his face as he saw them and then he said "We better get out there or I swear I'm going to be crying like a baby soon." So they walked out to the living room and that's where Franklin stood before everyone who was there to witness the joining of Joey and Raphael and he said "We are here to witness the joining of these two young men as soul mates and as I stand here I am very proud to be here today to be the one to join them together.

Joey and Raphael have asked that this song be their vows because it says exactly what they are feeling now and have felt before, so I'm going to as a very special young lady to come up here and she will sing the song that they have asked for."

To Joey and Raphael's surprise out of the kitchen walked Tea and Tristan carrying his guitar and as Tristan started strumming the cords and Tea looked at Joey and Raphael and began to sing the song that they both requested:

**For Once in My Life  
**Stevie Wonder

For once in my life  
I have someone who needs me  
Someone I needed so long  
For once unafraid  
I can go where life leads me  
And somehow I know I?ll be strong

For once I can touch  
What my heart used to dream of  
Long before I knew  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, someone like you  
Would ever dream of making? my dreams come true

For once in my life  
I won?t let sorrow hurt me  
Not like it?s hurt me before, oh  
For once I have something I know won't desert me  
?Cause I?m not alone anymore

For once I can say  
This is mine, you can?t take it  
Long as I know I?ve got love I can make it  
For once in my life  
I?ve got that someone who needs me  
Mm...hmm...hmm...

For once I can say  
This is mine and, you can't take it  
Long as I know I?ve got love I can make it  
For once in my life  
I?ve got that someone who needs me

Oh, yes, he does  
I?ve got that someone who needs me  
He told me this morning? that he needed me  
Mmm...mmm...I believe

When she was through she walked over to them and gave the each a hug and kiss and said "May each of you the real meaning of love with each other and may it last for years to come."

Then Father O'Donnell said "Dearly beloved we are here today to join these two young men together in the bonds of wedlock and I am very glad to be the one to be joining them. They have each written vows and so I'm going to as Joey to go first and then when he is done Seto will read his."

Joey's Vows: I have been alone for to long and when I ended up in Tokyo at "The Sanctuary" little did I know that not only would I find myself again with the help from everyone there but that I would find my life mate there too. Today I am joining together with my soul mate and we will forever be life mates till the end of time. I Joseph William Wheeler take you Raphael Diego Sanchez to be my life mate to have and to hold till death us do part."

Raphael's Vows: Raphael turned to face Joey and he said "I too have been alone for to long and the day I got a call from Father Dominic to come and help him help someone who was really in need of guidance well little did I know that I would find my soul mate and that we would someday be joined together as life mates. I Raphael Diego Sanchez take you Joseph William Wheeler as my life mate to have and to hold till death us do part."

Then the front door opened and in came Father Dominic and all of the young boys from "The Sanctuary" and both Joey and Raphael stood there crying tears of happiness because when the young boys heard that they were joining together as life mates they were all excited and wanted to come and tell them in person.

Father O'Donnell then asked for the rings and as they exchanged rings and said recited after the Father he then announced, please may I have everyone's attention I give you Raphael and Joseph Sanchez life mates forever

Everyone cheered and as the young boys all ran over and hugged and kissed them Charlie said "Are you both coming back to help us?"

Raphael smiled down at him and he said "Yes, we will be back and we plan on staying there till we get kicked out."

Cheers rang out as everyone there congratulated both Raphael and Joey and as they left to go spend some time together they were

bombarded with marshmallows and popcorn balls.

When they got back they did return to Tokyo where they are today helping Father Dominic with the young boys who come there for help and guidance.

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, sherabo, emochick131, kissmesoftlytillidie, Kais Toaster and anyone else who read and reviewed this story. It's really good to have TheFemalePharaoh back I really missed her, she is a really great friend.


End file.
